


You'll Always Come Back To What You Need

by Sunset2304



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And then Leo comes along at some point, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, But Not Much, FC Barcelona, Fluff, Friends that are kind of lovers, I will update tags as I go when I feel like something needs to be added, Just Geri and Cesc having fun, Love, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Spain National Team, Their relationship over the years, There will be more people too probably, a bit of angst, handjobs, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset2304/pseuds/Sunset2304
Summary: He shifts a bit and when Cesc’s face breaks out into a bright grin he smiles as well.“Okay?” He asks.“Okay.” Cesc says.“Good.” Geri whispers and then they’re kissing again.Since they are young and playing for the Spanish U-20 team Geri and Cesc have this thing between them. This thing that keeps happening and that they don't really want to let go off. So they don't.This is their story of struggling to keep their thing alive and to stay together even tough their lives are becoming more and more difficult.Oh, and sometimes Lionel Messi drops by to help them along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is my first soccer/ football fic that I am actually publishing. I've read tons and tons of amazing fics about so many different pairings and I've has so many different ideas floating through my head but never got around to actually write one down. It was one of my New Years Resolutions to start a multiple chapter fic so here it is.
> 
> This just came to me randomly and since I have fallen in love with Geri and the whole FC Barcelona team a long time ago I just sat down and started writing. This is what came out and because this is so "random" I don't really know where I am going with it yet but it won't be too angsty. I will probably put the focus on Cesc's and Geri's relationship with a bit of Leo on the side because we all know that Leo has a hot Brazilian to take care of as well. Anyways I think Cesc's and Geri's relationship is quiet a happy and easy one so yeah, that's why it won't be too dark.
> 
> I'm not sure how regularly I will be able to update this with my life going crazy, BUT I will try my best if there are some people out there who enjoy this. I'm always open to everything and it would mean the world to me if you left a comment! 
> 
> PS: I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my first language and it's un-betad.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Much love <3

When they first start their thing, they are young. Looking back Gerard doesn’t remember how old he was exactly but it doesn’t matter really. What he does he remember though is the first time it happened.

It’s him in Cesc sharing a hotel room in some country he doesn’t remember either. They’re on international break but not yet with the real national team, just with the junior one. Gerard is sprawled out on his bed, his legs hanging off the back because he is already too tall. He is laughing his ass off because Cesc is standing in the middle of the room, only dressed in his boxers, attempting to follow the motions of some dumb music video that is playing on TV. 

“Just stop.” He wheezes in between laughs. “Honestly Cesc, I’m dying over here.” 

“Will you shut your mouth, dipshit?” His friend hisses in return not taking his eyes off the dancing woman on the screen. “I am re-discovering myself.” 

Geri just grins and crosses his arms behind his head, watching Cesc shimmy his hips to the beat of the music. After a few moments he has to admit that he doesn’t look that bad after all. Cesc movements kind of fit to the rhythm and music and the way he twists his body makes Geri suddenly notice a part of his friend’s body he had never really looked at before. 

His butt. 

And yeah, now that he is looking he has to admit that Cesc has a very nice butt. Its round and firm and Geri tries to tell himself that most soccer players have a nice butt because they train a lot but it isn’t really working. All he can think about in that moment is that Cesc’s ass looks way better than any butt he has ever looked at before. And that’s kind of scary and kind of wonderful at the same time. 

But before he can think about it too much the song comes to an end and Cesc does a full on twirl, probably trying to look like a ballerina but failing miserably, and Geri loses his shit again, howling with laughter. 

He starts crying and almost falls of the bed but he just can’t deal. The next thing he knows is Cesc above him, pressing him into the mattress. Geri stops laughing for a moment to acknowledge the fact that his friend is now sitting on top of him but then starts giggling again. 

“Stop fucking laughing!” Cesc yells at him but there is no real heat behind it. “I bet I could become a professional dancer if I wouldn’t be a soccer player.” 

“True.” Geri says and grins up at his friend. “You should maybe consider switching your career. You suck at playing soccer.” 

He doesn’t mean it and he knows that Cesc knows that he doesn’t mean it but he tries to hit Gerard nonetheless. Geri doges his punch and then pushes up, almost flipping Cesc off the bed. They break out into a playful fight, rolling around in the sheets until they’re both panting. Geri is on top now, hovering above the younger boy on all fours.

“Are you giving up?” He asks and when Cesc nods and he drops down on top of him, pushing all the air out of his friend’s lungs.

Cesc makes a disapproving noise and starts cussing at him but eventually gives in and let’s Geri rest. They lay for a while, almost dozing off because they had a game today and both of them are exhausted. Gerard doesn’t mind sharing a bed with Cesc. They haven’t known each other for that long but they get along like they have been best friends for years and maybe that’s what Cesc is, his best friend. 

He considers going to sleep on top of Cesc but decides that he doesn’t want to crush him during the course of the night because he really likes Cesc and he is a pretty good soccer player after all. Gerard therefore starts to move but before he can roll off to the side and go to sleep like he had originally planned, his thigh brushes against something he hadn’t expected to feel. Ever.

It’s Cesc’s dick which is hard and straining against the material of his dark briefs. Oh right, he is only wearing his underwear. Cesc doesn’t say anything when Geri look up at him, only smiles a bit and shrugs. 

“’s nature.” He tries when he notices that Gerard is not going to say anything. “I haven’t had any in a while now. When I rub up against something I can’t help it.”

Geri actually has to laugh at that and pushes the little voice that is telling him to get the fuck up and run, out of his mind. 

“Shut up, like you have ever gotten laid. I don’t believe you.” 

Cesc’s eyes almost pop out of his head at that. 

“What? I have you giant asshole. Just because we all can’t have those crystal clear blue eyes of a fucking Gerard Piqué that doesn’t mean we can’t get laid.” 

Geri raises and eyebrow at him. 

“Really Cesc? Crystal clear blue eyes?” 

This time his friend full on blushes and leans back against the pillow. His hands twitch where they are resting on Gerard’s back and he guesses that Cesc is very tempted to cover his face. 

“Whatever.” He grins. “You must have been a pretty big disappointment then.” 

He looks down between their bodies where his friend’s cock is still begging for attention and suddenly something inside of Gerard shifts and he considers giving that thing all of his attention. Cesc hasn’t noticed his stare yet, still fussing about Geri insulting his penis. 

“I was certainly big but not a disappointment, okay?” He snaps and when Gerard doesn’t answer: “You hear me or are you to-“ 

He stops when he notices the smirk on Geri’s face.

“I don’t like that expression.” He says immediately. “You did that last time when you said it would be a good idea to sneak alcohol into the training grounds and we almost got kicked off the team.” 

Gerard huffs and waves it off.

“That was one time and I promise you this is way better!” 

He rolls back on top of Cesc, covering his whole body with his own because he is just that much taller and when the younger Spaniard opens his mouth to start ranting again he leans down and kisses him. 

Cesc full on squeaks like a little girl that is being tickled and it almost makes Geri burst out laughing again but he resist and licks at his friend’s lips instead till he opens up for him. His mouth is warm and wet and he tastes like Coca-Cola because he’s had some for dinner a few hours ago. Geri doesn’t mind though, in fact he doesn’t mind at all. Cesc tastes good and kissing him is no different than kissing a girl which is the only thing mildly surprising to him. Shouldn’t kissing a boy feel different then kissing a girl? 

Geri decides that he doesn’t mind that either because he enjoys kissing Cesc and does until they have to break away for air. They are both panting; looking at each other with a thin string of spit still connecting their mouths. Cesc’s lips look sinful, red and swollen and wet and Gerard feels himself getting excited as well. 

He shifts a bit and when Cesc’s face breaks out into a bright grin he smiles as well.

“Okay?” He asks. 

“Okay.” Cesc says. 

“Good.” Geri whispers and then they’re kissing again.

This time they add tongue to the mix and it feels even better to have Cesc lick into his mouth, hot and filthy. When his pants start to become seriously constricting Gerard reaches up and curls his hands around the headboard, his mouth never leaving Cescs. They are full on making out and the taste of Coca-Cola has vanished completely by now. Geri is currently working on replacing it with his own. 

Then something happens. Cesc moves his head to the side, Geri lips smearing against his cheek. He is gasping, the flush from his face having wandered down to his neck. Just when Gerard decides to start discovering that newly presented part of Cesc’s body his friend full on moans and bucks his hips up.  
Their hard cocks brush together and even though there are several layers of clothing still separating them it sends a spark of unholy pleasure up Geri’s spine, making his dick jump.

“Fuck!” He curses and finds his hips pushing down in response, rubbing against Cesc’s in a desperate attempt to cause some friction. 

It works and Geri keens, his head dropping down between his shoulders. He is gripping the headboard hard, his knuckles white beneath the skin and it is starting to hurt but he needs something to ground him because otherwise he might lose his mind over how fucking good it feels. 

“Why in holy hell did you stop?” Cesc gasps beneath him, his hands clutching Gerard’s shoulders just as hard as he is clutching his bed. 

The words tumble out of his mouth and almost instantly Cesc is pushing up, rubbing against him again. His dick throbs and Geri sits up to finally get out of his shirt and sweatpants. The younger Spaniard whines at first, his eyes wide and frantic when Gerard moves away but then instantly relaxes when he realizes that he is just undressing.

“I thought you were gonna stop.” He whispers in the little space Geri leaves between their lips when he comes back down. 

“Oh yeah.” He kisses Cesc once, somehow sweetly this time. “What would you have done?” 

“I’d have fucking killed you.” 

Gerard is still laughing when Cesc starts kissing him again but he stops when he feels his friend’s legs slide around his waist, pulling him down forcefully. They are pressed together tightly now and Geri can feel the outline of Cesc’s dick against his. He can also feel that he isn’t exactly small and it makes him moan and start rutting against him like the hormonal teenager-almost-adult he is.

Cesc moans into his ear, his hands sliding all the way down Gerard’s muscled back to his ass before settling there. He grips it tightly in both of his hands and starts to help him move, grinding him against his crotch. 

“Fuck Cescy, I think we’re going straight to hell.” Geri mutters, sucking on his neck a bit before pressing their foreheads together. 

“I don’t care.” Cesc replies breathlessly, throwing his head back.

And because Gerard is unable to say anything else he busies himself with gently sucking on the Spaniard’s Adam’s apple while rubbing off against him. Cesc is biting his lip to keep from making a noise but fails again; gasping everytime their dicks slide together. 

It’s a bit primal and starting to get uncomfortable but neither of them care. Gerard is feeling hot all over by now, sweat is dripping down from his forehead onto Cesc but the other man doesn’t seem to notice. He looks too far gone to notice anything apart from them thrusting together. His eyes are unfocused, his head is still tipped back and his mouth is slightly open. It still looks sinful, red and puffy and Geri shudders at the thought of what his dick looks like at the moment. He knows that his own is probably just as red and throbbing because the friction is not enough but at the same time it is way too much to handle. 

He solves one hand from the headboard and lets it run over Cesc’s sweat slick face, brushing his hair away and smirking a bit when his friend’s eyes focus on him again.

“Tell me what you are feeling.” He pants, pressing his hips down hard. 

“I- fuck! It feels good Geri, don’t stop, please. You can do anything but just don’t stop.” Cesc says back. “I’m so close.” 

A shudder runs down Geri’s spine and he closes his eyes, feeling his own stomach start to tingle. He is close as well, so close he can almost taste it. He also knows that they have only been at it for mostly ten minutes but he increases his speed anyway. He rubs against Cesc, grinds against him, thrusts down until his friend cries out, arches his back off the bed and comes in between them.

Geri watches him and seriously it is the hottest thing he has ever seen in his life. The way Cesc’s face screws up and then relaxes again, the small sounds he makes at the back of his throat, his mouth falling open wide and then his body that squirms beneath him, trying to compensate all those overwhelming feelings. 

It’s messy and wet but it’s awesome and feeling the hot substance seeping through Cesc’s boxers right into his sends Geri over the edge as well. He fucks himself through his orgasm with a few needy thrusts against Cesc’s now still hips while muffling his moan in his friend’s neck. 

When his body starts coming down again his hips begin to move slower and finally stop their motions completely. Cesc’s hands are in his hair now and Geri’s purrs, resting his cheek against his naked shoulder. He feels sweaty and his boxers are sticking to his skin but he is also so, so tired and just wants to go to sleep. Cesc helps him roll to the side and then curls up against his chest, laying so still that Geri starts thinking he is already asleep.  
But just when he is about to drift off as well Cesc speaks up again. 

“Geri?” 

“Hm?”

“That was really good.” 

“It really fucking was.” He yawns. “Go to sleep now.” 

It’s silent for a moment but when the younger man starts shifting again. 

“It won’t be weird, will it?”

“What?” Geri mumbles softly, already half asleep. 

“This thing. It won’t change anything between us?” 

“Nah, ‘course not. Stop fussing Francesc. Sleep.” 

Cesc chuckles a bit and Geri feels a pair of lips press against his naked shoulder when he turns around. He falls asleep with a smile on his lips. 

 

Turns out Gerard was right. Nothing was awkward between them. They woke up, grinned at each other and went on about their day. At night though, when the lights were off and Geri was trying to fall asleep Cesc was suddenly on top of him again, his mouth leaving his lips hot and tingly. 

And Geri didn’t mind one bit. This was the beginning of something great. He knew it.


End file.
